


Anything

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hormones, Kissing, Love Letters, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Passionate Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Discovering a love letter inside his locker, the young man soon heads to the roof to met his secret admirer.He didnt expect his admirer to be an obsessive psycho... but she was cute at least?
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Uruha Rushia
Comments: 38
Kudos: 69





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> What's better than a regular cutesy junior Rushia? One that's such a full-blown yandere that'd slit her throat out of sheer obsession for you (or in this case, the OMC). We're talking AL Taihou levels of obsession, if not more.
> 
> Also, Rushia's outfit:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3733387
> 
> (And for context, the OMC in this fic will be called Arata).
> 
> So enjoy~

The shrill ring of the school bell reverberated throughout the school hallways, signalling the end of class.

A young man by the name of Arata sighed, leaning back into his hard wood chair and giving his brain a merciful break from the mathematics paper before him. At the front of the class the teacher yammered on about homework and completing it before the end of the week, but frankly he couldn't care less in that moment, simply happy to rest his weary mind.

All around him other students began packing up their bags and chatting, the clamour of voices filling his ears and encouraging him to pack up his own things, grunting as he hefted the heavy textbook down into his rugged black school bag. The weight of the book became apparent when he lifted his bag up, hissing at how heavy it was as he eased one strap over his shoulder. A familiar voice called out to him and he turned towards it, a light smile coming to his face as he laid eyes on his close friend – Subaru, clad in the school's standard black serafuku uniform.

''Oi, Arata~'' The tomboy drawled the words out, shoulders sagged and expression tired bordering on exhausted. ''You got physics next, yeah?''

''Mm.'' Arata hummed in agreement, smiling when Subaru let out a piteous moan. ''You're usually enthusiastic for gym. Something the matter?''

Subaru groaned in reply, leading him out the classroom. ''Of course, but I just feel _so tired~_ ''

The teen merely patted her on the back sympathetically; his wry grin not matching his reassuring hand. Subaru took notice, pouting heavily and huffing as she turned her head away, marching away from him faster. He easily kept pace with her petulant stride, idly rolling his tired shoulders as they made their way towards their lockers. They'd have a few minutes before class started; enough time to drop off their heavy maths books.

As they got near the locker areas he felt the odd sensation being watched, tempting him to glance behind himself. Crowds of students milled about, some going to classes while others stood about chatting, none of them looking at him. Brushing off the odd feeling he turned his gaze back towards Subaru, smiling at the tomboy as they finally arrived at their lockers.

''Are you gonna keep sulking?'' He teased her lightly.

Subaru stuck her tongue out at him in response, her exaggerated 'bleh~!' earning a snicker from the teen. Their lockers were only a few paces away from one another's so they stood nearly side-by-side, the clanking of their keys twisting in the locks muffled by the clamour of the crowds around them, others also accessing their lockers off to the left.

The moment his locker swung open he took notice of the envelope waiting for him inside. Green and with a skull-shaped sticker keeping it sealed, with his name written upon the front. Curiosity compelled him to take it out, ignoring Subaru's noise of curiosity and running his pinky under the lip of the envelope, ripping the top of it open in one smooth motion, and allowing him access to the letter within.

_To My Adored Arata-sama,_

_I've been watching you for a long time now, and I think now is the best time for us to meet in person. Please meet me on the roof of the school upon reading this letter – I'll wait for you up there! And please come alone. It will be just the two of us._

_Do not worry about the teachers. Just come to the roof; I promise I won't waste your time!_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Arata blushed lightly at the letter, especially at the sight of heart-shaped scribbles that dotted around the words; every lowercase 'I' topped with a heart. The sensation of being watched suddenly faded, and when he looked around he caught a glimpse of green hair disappearing around the corner of the hallway. Maybe it was just a coincidence; but he had a feeling that might be the person who left the letter. Though he couldn't claim to know anyone who had green hair.

''Hah? A love letter?'' Subaru drawled, leaning over his shoulder – unashamedly reading it. ''Who'd have thought you'd get a secret admirer?''

''Oi.'' He pushed her with his shoulder; earning a snickering laugh from the tomboy. ''Think I should go along with it?''

''Yeah, you should. Wouldn't be nice to break her heart and not show up.'' Subaru said honestly, raking through her locker as she spoke. ''At least tell her you're not interested if you're not; no point in leading her on.''

Arata huffed, silently agreeing with that. It wasn't like he was worried about something happening, but that you didn't just really _get_ love letters in this day and age. Most people sent flirty texts or inquiring notes, not full-blown confessions. Yet the oddity only enamoured his curiosity, and with a low hum he pushed his heavy mathematics book into his locker, slamming it shut a second later with a loud clank.

''See you at lunch.'' He said simply.

''See ya~'' Subaru replied cheerily; slinging her own bag on and trudging towards the gym hall, her enthusiasm slowly returning.

The teen spent a second to gather his confidence – and then set off for the roof. His journey took him down multiple winding hallways towards the stairs, ascending up to the third floor and then up the last pair of stairs. Roof access was allowed at their school since the edge was surrounded by two-metre high fencing, but nobody would be there during the break between classes; something that prompted him to be extra quiet as he ascended the last flight of stairs, warily glancing back at the crowds on the stairs below. None noticed him, too busy with their own conversations.

Stairs narrowed and the walls grew closer to his shoulders as he ascended further, the stairs soon ending in a simple metal door. The handle was surprisingly clean and smooth when he grabbed it, tilting the handle down and swinging the door open, no sign of the usual creaking groan to be heard. The oddity wouldn't normally capture his attention but the unusual situation he found himself in made it feel all the more apparent, his guard raising as he opened the door fully, and stepped out onto the roof.

It was clean, that was what he first noted. The white roofing was swept clean, no trash was left around; even the metal bars looked like they were recently polished. And standing at the far end of the roof area was a single girl, her green hair short and barely reaching her shoulders. A black serafuku top covered her torso and arms up to her wrists, leaving her lithe hands bare. The matching black skirt fell down to her knees, much more conservative than many of the girls in the school wore it. Black socks hugged up to her knees, her shoes neat and polished to a shine.

''Ah?'' The girl turned to face him. Her cute round face lit up with a happy, almost overjoyed smile, her deep ruby eyes gleaming with delight. ''Y-You came!''

''Yeah?'' Arata said slowly, shutting the door behind him. ''So you were the one who left the note in my locker.''

''H-Hai...'' The green-haired girl grew demure, smiling sheepishly as she approached him. ''I wanted to speak to you alone.''

The teen looked her over, straining his memory. ''I... don't remember your name, sorry.''

''Ah!'' She seemed to realise that, her cheeks colouring a cute pink hue as she bowed. ''U-Uruha Rushia, Arata-sama.''

''-sama?''

''Mm!'' Rushia happily clasped her hands in front of her, ruby eyes bright. ''Arata-sama is the most important person to Rushia in the whole world! He deserves nothing less than absolute respect.''

He flushed at her honest, borderline adoring words. ''I'm flattered, haha... still, I don't really know you. Are you in my class?''

Rushia shook her head, not losing her adoring expression. ''No, Rushia is in the year below you, Arata-sama. But that's okay – Rushia knows _everything_ about you. Rushia memorised your class schedule, where your locker is, where your _house_ is, even your locker combination – b-but Rushia wouldn't even _dare_ open it without your permission of course! Rushia wouldn't be so rude to Arata-sama!''

A slight spike of nervousness fluttered up his spine, but he pushed it down. ''Really...?''

''Yes.'' Rushia's adoring expression didn't waver slightly. ''Arata-sama means the world to Rushia, and Rushia is willing to do whatever Arata-sama wants Rushia to do.''

The spike of nervousness returned; this time joined by something almost like arousal. ''...anything?''

Rushia stepped closer, her ruby eyes not blinking once even as she spoke in a low, feverish tone. ''Yes, anything Arata-sama wants, Rushia will do. No matter how cruel or debauched, Rushia will do whatever Arata-sama wants her to do. Rushia's body belongs only to him.''

The way she spoke took on darker undertone, happy affection becoming breathy obsession; not helped by the way she constantly spoke in third-person. As he stared into her unblinking red eyes it clicked in his mind she was a psycho; if she wasn't outright crazy then she was at least mentally unhealthy. Yet, even with that thought in mind... the proposition she offered stroked his teenage hormones in more ways than one. Couple that with his natural teenage awkwardness and how cute she was, and his answer slipped off his tongue with barely any resistance.

''...kiss me then.''

Rushia's eyes widened and for a moment he thought he made a mistake, but then a breathy smile curled at her lips, one that oozed with adoring happiness. She clearly wanted to say something but consciously shut herself up, instead laying her lithe hands on his shoulders and leaning in incredibly close, her breath tickling his chin as she leaned in – and finally connected their lips in a slow, tentative kiss.

Her lips were soft, almost impossibly soft. Tinted with rosy lipstick they tasted sweet against his own lips, and on instinct he laid his hands on her small waist, holding her close. Rushia didn't fight his hold; instead she leaned into it, releasing a whispered moan of happiness as she deepened the kiss more, her lips pressing against his with more force and passion, the slow smooch of their lips sending a shiver up his spine.

Burning lungs soon forced him to lean back, their lips separated. ''Hah... Uruha-san...''

Rushia licked her rosy lips, overjoyed. ''Arata-sama... please, call Rushia by her name.''

He ran his hands up her sides. ''Rushia...?''

The petite girl shuddered against his hands, her body shivering with obvious delight. Just seeing his words have such a great effect on the cute, adoring girl was a major turn-on for the teen – and tempted him to lean in, initiating a kiss this time around. He had enough experience to not mess it up, his lips meshing against Rushia's impossibly-soft lips with experimental slowness, the feeling fuelling the arousal that bubbled in his stomach.

With a pop their lips separated. Rushia fluttered her ruby eyes back open and gazed at him adoringly, a overjoyed smile curling at her lips – oozing with so much adoring love he had to look away, blushing lightly. Rushia took advantage of his averted eyes; pushing her head into his neck and inhaling a deep breath, shuddering against him as she breathed in his scent.

''Arata-sama...'' Rushia whispered, her breathy voice tickling his ear. ''Please allow Rushia, to make you feel good.''

Arata shuddered at the implication. Before he could even contemplate said implications Rushia took his silence as a yes; a wide smile crossing her cute face as she dropped down onto her knees. Two fingers pinched his pants zipper and pulled it down in one fluid motion, her hand diving into his school slacks and roaming over his boxers, extracting a startled grunt from his throat – arousal flooding him as he felt her thin, delicate fingers curl around his cock and pull it out his boxers.

Rushia's red eyes widened as she gazed at his slowly-hardening cock, awe in her eyes as she whispered; ''Arata-sama... is even bigger than Rushia dreamed...''

The teen blushed at her complimenting words. He leaned up against the cool stone wall of the stairwell entryway behind him, eyes focused solely on Rushia as the adoring girl slowly moved her fingers up his cock, forcing a low groan from his throat. His sound of pleasure visibly pleased Rushia, her eyes gleaming happily as she worked her hand faster, her breathing heavy as she stroked his hard, twitching length.

While he wasn't a stranger to masturbation himself, being a teenager and all, having a girl do it to him was a novelty. How soft her fingers were as she slid up his shaft and pulled back down, each movement simultaneously sensual yet pleasurable, slow yet passionate. Or how she squeezed and gripped his dick with _just_ the right amount of pressure to be good; she was a natural. With each roll of her wrist Rushia moved faster, her slow jerks evolving into quick bobs of her wrist until she was avidly jerking him off, eyes attentive as she pleasured his shaft.

''Mm... Arata-sama's...'' Rushia breathed, her lips brushing against his cock – before she kissed the tip.

The teen groaned through gritted teeth, pleasure tickling down his cock as Rushia began to kiss and smooch the tip of his dick. Her soft rosy lips pecked the tip multiple times before she took things further and began to lick the tip, her small tongue lapping or tracing lewd wet circles around it, never pausing long enough for him to get his bearings.

One by one she uncurled her fingers, allowing her to lick more of his cock with her saliva-coated tongue. The sensation of the wet appendage stroking his length was unlike anything he'd felt prior, a stifled groan working its way out his chest as Rushia licked down his dick – soon releasing it from her hand entirely, allowing her to give his cock a lewd tongue-bath. Shivers ran through him when she purposefully drooled onto his dick, cooing when she brought her hand back up and helped smear her saliva into his shaft, wetting it as she kept assaulting it with her tongue.

''Rushia...'' He murmured in a low, shuddering tone.

Rushia visibly quivered at hearing her name, gazing up at him with wide, attentive eyes. ''Just stay there, Arata-sama... Rushia will do her best for you.''

Without giving him time to speak Rushia kissed the tip – and finally took him into her mouth. Saliva wetted his dick and a wet tongue stroked the underside of his cock, the enveloping warmth of Rushia's mouth extracting an immediate gasp of pure pleasure from Arata; the feeling of Rushia's mouth around his cock unlike anything else he'd ever felt. The green-haired girl wasn't done either; a pleased mewl escaping her as she sunk further down his cock, taking more of his dick into her mouth and lovingly sucking on it.

Jolts of quivering pleasure made his knees weak and he ran a hand down into her hair, brushing it out of her face. Rushia made a happy sound and gave his cock a wet slurp, her red eyes staring up into his own as her rosy lips slid further down his shaft, his dick disappearing into the welcoming wetness of her mouth – until he felt her mouth narrow as he reached her throat. Even then Rushia only slowed down for a brief half-second, and then took him down her throat too.

''N-Nn...!'' The teen gasped out with pleasure. ''R-Rushia... you're... really good at this...''

Rushia blushed a deep red, her ruby eyes shining with obsessive pride. She laid her hands on his hips and kept giving him head, pushing her face into his crotch each time she sunk down his cock, her wet mouth repeatedly making lewd slurping sounds. Rushia herself made her own slew of hot, arousing sounds; grunting softly or moaning tenderly as she worked his cock, the sounds fuelling the fast-building fire in his cock as his orgasm neared.

Her rosy lips slid back, popping her lips off his cock and replacing it with her hand instead – her hand sliding over his slippery dick with ease. ''Does Rushia feel good, Arata-sama?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Arata breathed, shuddering when she rubbed the tip with her thumb.

Rushia brightened, rubbing her cheek against his cock with a coo. ''That makes Rushia really happy... Rushia spent so many weeks practising with a banana, just so Rushia could make you feel extra good. Rushia watched lots of videos too, all for you, Arata-sama~''

The teen blushed at her words, vividly imagining Rushia alone in her bedroom, lips around a banana as she forced it down her throat, a porn video playing on her phone at the same time. The lewd image only felt more real when Rushia put her lips back on his dick and took him into her mouth, mewling as she began sucking him off once more, her wet slurps and gulping sounds making him think of all manner of naughty things he could do with her.

Quivering pleasure throbbed up his cock and he groaned, gently tugging on Rushia's green hair as his adoring junior worked his cock faster, mewling as she slid her rosy lips up and down his dick. His cock pulsed and throbbed with lust, his orgasm bubbling up faster and faster, her blow-job so good he couldn't resist the urge to cum. He tried to speak and warn her but his lungs failed him, unable to do anything but groaned through gritted teeth, his dick twitching and throbbing when-

''Ru- _haah!_ '' With a sharp gasp he came, bucking his hips forwards – and blowing his load straight down Rushia's throat.

Rushia's eyes widened slightly but she didn't hesitate to swallow, her throat bulging slightly as she gulped down spurt after spurt after spurt of cum, not a drop escaping her mouth as she obediently swallowed his load down to the last drop. Even as his orgasm began to subside she kept sucking his dick, coaxing out every bit of cum she could from him, her dexterous tongue washing his dick clean.

''Mm- hah~'' Rushia exhaled as she leaned back, her lips leaving his dick. ''Arata-sama came so much~''

He shuddered at her words, too busy panting for air to properly respond. Rushia didn't mind; retaining her loving smile as she slowly stood back up. She stepped closer and snaked her arms around him, cooing a loving murmur into his ear as she hugged him, her closeness sending bolts of hormonal desire through him and tempting him to wrap his arms around her too. His palms pressed against her lower back and he daringly slid them lower, tracing the curve of her back – until finally he slipped his hands under her skirt, grabbing her ass.

Rushia moaned into his ear. ''Yes... Rushia's body is _yours_ , Arata-sama...''

Gulping he decided to test that; boldly groping her ass and squeezing. While her butt wasn't as curvy as others girls in his year it was still soft, the fabric of her panties just as smooth. Unable to stop himself he grabbed the back of her skirt with one hand and pulled it up, peering over her shoulder down at her panty-clad butt; her black underwear hugging her rear nicely. His act earned him a tender mewl from his adoring kouhai, her body pressing up against his as she whispered into his ear.

''Do you want to touch Rushia too?'' She breathed, the implication not lost on him.

With his heart pounding heavily in his chest, Arata nodded. Rushia giggled happily and leaned back from the hug, gently grasping his shoulders instead and turning them around – leaving her leaning up against the wall with him standing in front of her. She stared into his eyes with obvious love, smiling adoringly at him as she grasped her skirt and lifted it, showing off her black underwear fully.

Rushia took his right hand and peeled it off her butt, pushing it against her pelvis instead. The teen swallowed his nerves and weaselled his digits under the elastic waistband of her panties, his fingertips sliding over her smooth pelvis – before he found her pussy, his fingertips touching delicately-soft skin that just begged him to slowly rub it. His cheeks reddened when Rushia moaned, his heartbeat quickening as he ran his fingers over her pussy slowly; never before having touched a girl like this before.

''Ah, Arata-sama...'' Rushia mumbled heatedly, red eyes growing hazy. ''Your fingers feel so good... even better than Rushia's own...''

Arata leaned in, murmuring into her ear as he rubbed her folds. ''You've touched yourself before?''

His secret admirer giggled breathily. ''So many times, Arata-sama. Just thinking of you makes Rushia excited; Rushia can't help herself. She just puts her hand under her skirt and she can't stop. Even at school Rushia can't help it; just seeing you on the sports field, so hot and sweaty, makes Rushia's knees so weak... Rushia has to find somewhere quiet so she can get it out of Rushia before class.''

The teen shivered at her enticing words, rubbing her smooth pussy faster. Rushia moaned his name and he leaned his head back slightly, kissing her soft lips once more – groaning into her mouth as he curled his fingers, pushing them between her folds. It took a few awkward tries before he got it right, arousal pooling in his stomach as he slowly buried three fingers into her womanhood, her pussy lips wet against his fingers as they slid inside.

''A-Ah, yes... keep going...'' Rushia breathily whispered to him.

Arata complied, kissing her full on the lips as he wiggled his fingers around. Her insides were ungodly hot as they clenched around his fingers, yet that did little to stop him from spreading them apart – relishing the muffled gasp that fled Rushia's lips. He pulled back briefly to make sure it hadn't hurt but she cupped his cheeks and pulled him back into a kiss before he could even form a word, moaning into his mouth as he fingered her wetness.

Growing bolder he reared his hand back a bit more, beginning to thrust his digits into her over and over again. Her insides squeezed and clenched around his fingers, growing tighter but never to an uncomfortable degree. He experimentally moved his hand in different ways, unabashedly trying to see what way to move his fingers in best way, devouring all the hot moans that quivered out of Rushia's mouth.

''Nn...'' Throbbing in his cock gave him another idea however. ''Rushia...''

''A-Ah...?'' Rushia shuddered when he withdrew his fingers – his digits visibly wet and sticky with her juices. ''Arata-sama...?''

''Rushia...'' The teen hesitated for a second, but her previous declaration of 'anything' came to mind. ''Can I put it inside?''

Rushia gazed at him in surprise, and then gained a wide, happy smile. ''I-It would be my greatest pleasure, Arata-sama...''

The submissive, reverent tone she used sent pleasant shivers up the teen's spine, tempting him to lean in and kiss her again. Rushia melted into it, moaning his name as she reached under her skirt and shoved her panties down. With how slim her legs were they easily fell down the rest of the way, thumping quietly as they hit the hard roof beneath them. Her clammy fingers grasped her skirt and yanked it up, enticing him to break off the kiss and gaze down.

Fresh arousal blossomed inside him as he caught sight of her pussy. Her lower lips were smooth and puffy, arousal glistening across her folds. It was his first time seeing one up close and he privately relished it, his other hand blindly grabbing his cock, pushing it up against Rushia's glistening entrance. Her folds were soft against his tip and he shuddered, lustfully pushing and rubbing his cock against her womanhood over and over again, loving the feeling of her skin against his own.

Rushia clearly felt the same. ''Mm... ah, Arata-sama... please make, Rushia yours~''

Swallowing he obliged. His left hand landed on her right thigh and he lifted it up, allowing him to shift closer and line himself up with her wet, puffy lips – and pushed forwards. The tip found the hole on the first go, his cock easing inside Rushia in a single slow thrust. Rushia gasped cutely and threw her arms around him, gripping onto his shirt for support as his cock stuffed her womanhood bit by bit, her gasp rapidly melting into a quivering moan of orgasmic bliss.

Arata gripped her thigh tight, groaning through his teeth as he pushed his hips forwards more; rocking his hips to help it along. Her pussy was amazingly tight around his cock, her inner walls near-strangling his length as he penetrated her. Her honey helped ease the process but that didn't detract from how wonderfully tight she was, the feeling so powerful it nearly knocked the air from his lungs, pleasure coursing down his cock each time she squeezed him.

''Mn... Rushia...'' The teen murmured out, voice strained. ''This... your first time...?''

''H-Hai, Arata-sama~'' Rushia moaned softly, smiling adoringly at him. ''And now... R-Rushia is truly yours~''

In a heartbeat Rushia mashed her lips against his, the sudden kiss extracting a low groan from his throat. The sensation of her kissing him warred against the sensation of her tight pussy squeezing his dick, his own inexperience with sex making it feel so breath-takingly good he could hardly think. So when Rushia startled to mumble into the kiss, he didn't pay it much attention; the words entering one ear and exiting the other.

''Rushia is better than Subaru-san, okay? She won't let you do this. Rushia is all that you need, okay? Don't talk to Pekora-san either; Rushia will dress up like a bunny if you want, but you can't talk to her while Rushia is not there, okay? _Rushia is all that you need._ ''

Her mumbles words grew more obsessive by the sentence but he honestly didn't mind; groaning into Rushia's mouth as he moved his hips faster. He could feel her tighten around him, her inner walls conforming to the shape of his cock as he pistoned himself in and out of her, each thrust helping bury more of his cock into her formerly-virgin womanhood. She was too tight for him to fully penetrate just yet but he was getting there; more of his dick becoming engulfed bit by bit.

As if to help that along Rushia started weakly rocking her hips towards him, moaning lewdly into his mouth as he made love to her. She grasped his free hand and guided it under her black serafuku shirt, moaning lovingly into his mouth when he slid it up to her breast – no bra to hide her small, soft tit. Even though her breast was small that didn't stop him from touching it, hormones making the mere act of fondling a girl's breast feel so immensely arousing he couldn't stop himself.

''Ah, ah~ Arata-sama~'' Rushia pulled back from the kiss, moaning. ''Faster~ G-Give Rushia... all your love~''

The teen groaned in reply, pushing his face into her neck and moving his hips faster. She tightened and squeezed around him but he kept thrusting, each thrust rougher than the last until he was actively pounding the petite girl, relishing her tight gasps and shuddering moans. He felt like he was being too rough with her but she didn't tell him to stop; her pleasure-filled moans encouraging him to keep plunging his dick into her tightening womanhood, her honey trickling down his cock arousingly as he fucked her pussy.

One of her hands tickled up his neck and threaded into his hair, her lips kissing his cheek as she began whispering more obsessive things, most of which were whispered so softly he couldn't hear them. In the heat of the moment he pulled back from her neck and kissed her instead, melting her obsessive words into a happy moan, her pussy tightening around his dick as their lips meshed and smacked together.

''Mn...'' A familiar burn spread up his cock, the clenching of her insides rapidly coaxing out his orgasm. ''Rushia...''

''Inside.'' She mewled into his mouth, gripping onto him tightly. ''Make Rushia yours!''

Arata gripped her thigh tighter, any response in his mind melting as he finally bottomed out inside Rushia, the tip hitting her deepest parts and his pelvis bumping against hers. Rushia moaned deeply and he crashed his lips back against hers, grunting harshly into her mouth as he fucked her with renewed energy. His cock pulsated, the need to cum growing stronger and he couldn't hold back, not when she practically _begged_ him to finish inside her. The implications and risks became non-existent in the heat of the moment, the prospect of more pleasure the only thing that mattered.

''Yes, yes...!'' Rushia gasped hotly. ''Arata-sama... Arata-sama...! R-R- _Hy- Mmph!_ ''

Rushia's shrill, orgasmic cry was cut short as he smashed his lips against hers, deeply kissing her just as she orgasmed. Her body writhed against his own, her hips buckling and her inner walls coiling ungodly tight around his burning-hot shaft.

The incredible, velvety tightness pushed him over the edge, a strangled groan rising from his throat as he roughly bucked his pelvis up against hers, thrusting raggedly into her – and with a breathless hiss he came, exploding thick ropes of cum into Rushia's pussy, each spurt shooting deep inside her and splattering against her seizing inner walls. His mind was white with pleasure but he could still feel Rushia melting against him, her body shaking as he unloaded his cum inside her; riding out his best orgasm ever.

His buckling, ragged thrusts slowed – until with a shuddering groan he went still, simply leaning and pressing against Rushia for support lest he fall. He broke off the kiss and planted his forehead against the cool stone wall behind her, gasping and heaving in air. His dick throbbed and tingled with need, her hot inner walls clenching and quivering around his cock pleasurably as she squeezed out every last drop of cum from his cock.

''Ah... Arata-sama...'' Rushia moaned dazedly, nuzzling shoulder. ''You came inside Rushia... that means... Rushia can have... your babies~''

Rushia tilted her head back, allowing her to gaze into his eyes – her ruby eyes alight with obsessive, possessive delight.

''Now... we can be together, forever~''

Dimly, still caught in the throes of pleasure, Arata realised he probably shouldn't have stuck his dick in crazy.

 _'Then again...'_ He leaned in. _'She's crazy hot...'_

His lips meshed against Rushia's, muffling his newfound lover's moans about getting married.

He could worry about her yandere tendencies later.

[END]


End file.
